A Different Fate
by PenPusher4
Summary: AU What if Adam had to cut off his foot too and they both were rescued ? LawrenceAdam


Note: So this is it - no I haven't turned into Michael JacksonXD - this is and I proudly present you my very first LawrenceAdam fanfic !! *cheers*

....oh and just in case you don't know yet, English is only my second language so be nice when you correct me ;) ..also a beta-reader would be lovely !

Chapter 1. Shared pain is less pain

* * *

"No, Lawrence, DON'T !" Adam screamed desperately on the top

of his lungs.

But it was of no use.

With an almost maniacal expression Lawrence kept forcing the saw back into his flesh again and again, more blood gushing out of it by the seconds.

Animal like grunts escaped his throat as he was biting down hard on the fabric of his shirt to prevent himself from passing out and to drive

himself on.

"Pleeaase..!" Adam begged him, torn between the urge to try to crawl closer and stop him and repulsion at the sight, making him want to curl into fetal position and merge with the cold tiles of the bathroom.

The saw in Lawrence's flesh did a last ugly sound before finally separating his foot from the rest of his body.

In a shock and not without self-disgust Lawrence tossed the saw away from him, not caring if it hit the wall and shattered into pieces or not.

"Oh God !" Adam cried in horror, sobs now shaking his whole body.

Somewhat indifferent to his companion's mental breakdown Lawrence had turned on his stomach to crawl over to the door, leaving a trail of blood smeared tiles behind.

Reaching his destination he propped himself on one elbow.

Sitting up he now tried his best to close the remaining distance between his fingers and the door handle.

"Damn it !" He hit his fist against the door in utter frustration, panic now slowly starting to gnaw at him.

"But there must be a way out.." He mumbled to himself.

"I have done what he fucking wanted !" He raised his voice and head to the camera at the last part.

"You hear me ?! I goddamn did it !"

Lawrence now shouted into the camera linse accusingly.

Whilst Lawrence started to give into another tantrum, Adam's already blurred vision of the world let him sob even harder.

"Don't leave me.." He cried weakly.

"Please, I don't want to die in here, oh please.."

Shaking frantically now his hand reached out for the only thing his mind deemed capable of salvation.

Shaking really hard Adam held the saw over his foot, the fierce, bloody metal hovering only inches over his skin.

"Oh god..!" He cried one last time, the tears almost blinding his vision before he pushed the saw down and into his flesh.

"Adam ?" Lawrence's head spun around.

"Just what are doing ??!" He shouted with his remaining strength as he crawled to him across the room.

"Adam !"

But the younger one didn't even notice him.

Too absorbed was he in his task to stay focused; focused to keep going, focused to for once have the guts to follow this through and not give up when it's seems impossible to go on.

Then again he still was his old self. The old Adam, who thought naught and nobody to be more important than himself. So why should that change ?

_I-have-to-help-Lawrence !_ He shouted at himself in his mind.

_And even if I die trying, at least he'll be saved.. _

Was his last thought before the old Adam took over again, the one that didn't approve of him for going so far as to cut off the own foot for somebody else, for a man..

What happened on the outside was, that Adam let go of the saw to claw his hands against his head in a crying fit.

"Noo, I don't want to die... !!" He whimpered, rocking back and force by the force of his sobs.

"Adam ! Calm yourself !" Lawrence spoke to him, wrapping his arms around him so that he won't hit the wall.

"Lawrence !" Adam cried miserably, driving his fingers firmly into

the fabric on the other man's back.

"Please, don't leave me, I don't wanna die in here !" He begged so heart rendingly, that his words cut Lawrence as deep and painful mentally as the saw had before physically.

"I won't, Adam, I promise.." Lawrence whispered into the other man's hair.

There was a short pause in which Adam tried to steady his voice for what was next to come.

"Could..could you please help me ?" He pleaded in between sobs.

Despite the doctor inside him that screamed not to do it, Lawrence nodded.

"But first we need to find something to wrap around foot, to prevent a greater blood loss, you know."

Adam nodded, his mind somewhat blank.

"M-maybe it would work if we used your shirt."

Adam nodded again, taking off his shirt wordlessly.

"You better hold on to something." Lawrence recommended, after cutting of the blood circulation for Adam's foot, trying to switch into the mind he owned when working at the hospital, the mind that allowed him to work on people, who had been damaged so bad and that have lost so much blood he really was surprised they had stayed alive for so long, without him breaking down at the end of each work day.

Adam obeyed by clinging even tighter to him.

"Ok.." Lawrence nodded one more time, drawing in air through gritted teeth.

He really was grateful in the end for Adam's persistence and refusal in letting go of him, as he probably would have stopped after the first two cuts, Adam's screams in his ears being simply too much for him.

Panting, Lawrence thanked all gods in heaven as he was finally done.

Not even caring enough about the saw to be angry at it, he threw it over his shoulder, hearing it collide with a tile in a bathroom that no longer mattered to him. All that mattered now was Adam.

Adam, who was clinging to him tighter than ever and who was in the middle of another crying fit right now.

Adam, who had never felt so good and so bad at the same time before.

Bad, because he didn't know if he would live to see tomorrow and Good, because he had never felt more secure.

Yes, he really did feel secure, as stupid as it was to feel this way when you laid in the arms of a man who was as hopeless and as damaged

as you were.

And that was why he decided not to worry anymore, as long as Lawrence was beside him.

He had curled himself up as close to Lawrence as possible, his head resting on a chest that was barely moving anymore when the police finally found them.

* * *

phew it's done^^ I hope you liked enough to review ;) !!

....oh and yes I noticed that I completely forgot about Jigsaw between them...oh well, it's AU so who cares XD


End file.
